Spies Aren't Always the First Choice in a Chase
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: There are three groups of spies and one corporation. The Lupine branch is the largest; the feline branch only being held up by three people, the avian branch got split into three groups because not everyone could get along. But they all have one thing in common; they are all experiments from Itex... FULL SUMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Spies Aren't Always the First Choice in a Chase**

_There are three groups of spies and one corporation. The Lupine branch is the largest; the feline branch only being held up by three people, the avian branch got split into three groups because not everyone could get along. But they all have one thing in common; they are all experiments from Itex. When the final members of the Feline branch are almost killed off, they have no choice but to find the other group of spies. After death, love, and pain, will Itex fall, or will it kill of the final two groups?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. I own Annalessa and all the other characters you no see before unless you read my other stories.**

**Fang: Are you really going to act like that?**

**Me: Sure, I want to and I feel like doing it.**

**Max: Aaaand you're going to act crazy?**

**Me: Not now my dearies and sure as hell not later. ON WARDS!**

* * *

**Spy Identification: Maximum Ride**

**Branch: Avian**

**Age: 16**

**Date of Birth: March 14****th****, 1997**

* * *

I walked into the headquarters and found Jeb, my own father, standing, waiting for me. I crossed my arms and waited for him to give my flock a mission.

My flock consists of Harrowle, My older sister; Ella, my younger sister; Nudge, my friend who blabs way too much and our tech crew; Angel, the youngest of us all and sweetest; Blue, one of our supervisors; Treem, the other supervisor; Charline, our bomb maker; Plermi, our disguise expert; and Mint, our color blind yet awesome daycare provider for Angel.

I guess that not only are we a large group, we are also the more skilled group of females that our agency has seen.

"Maximum, your mission is to take Harrowle, Nudge, Charline, and Plermi into the field by next week to a birthday party for one of the children of the Director. His name is Samuel Jansen; he is your age and the middle most of the Jansen children. His friends Lissa Johansen and Bridget Blue are also going to be there. The party is formal so you are all going to have to wear dresses." He said and gave me a file.

"Come on Jeb! You know Harrowle, Charline, and I hate wearing dresses." I complained.

"Go Max, train Plermi a bit more before you girls go shopping." He said and put his forefinger and thumb on his forehead.

I groaned and exited the room. I walked back to where Harrowle was and handed her the folder.

"We have to wear dresses." I grumbled as we walked out of headquarters.

"What, no! Is Jeb really that crazy enough to force us in this fucking game of his?!" Harrowle exclaimed as we got to our motorcycles.

She put one leg over and grabbed her helmet. Her long dark brown hair made it almost impossible to ignore her. Her skin had the Latino feel to it because she was tanned in all the right places. Her short shorts were a white color; she also had on a blue tank top over the skin that held our wings to our bodies.

"What little sister, jealous of my body?" She teased.

"As if!" I scoffed and put my helmet over my head.

She smirked and sped off to the house we stayed in.

* * *

**Okay! Explanation as to why I was gone for such and annoyingly long time! **

**I didn't do a project so I was grounded for the weekend at my mom's then when I got to my dad's I was grounded for the entire week! So yeah it sucked and I had almost nothing to do. SO sorry my lovelies and I hope you can forgive me because I'm giving you a new story as a gift! **

**Lovels,**

**Kirby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spy Identification: Nicholas Kidman**

**Branch: Avian**

**Age: 16**

**Date of Birth: June 13****th****, 1997**

* * *

I walked up to Jeb, our head, and held out a hand for the file he held. He gave it over and sat down at his desk.

My flock has Iggy, my best friend and brother; Gazzy, Iggy's right hand man; Matthew, my older brother; Ari, the youngest in our flock; Dylan, the gun expert in our flock; Drake, the twin of Dylan and our disguise master; Marcus, our Supervisor/Guardian; Frank, our babysitter for Ari; and Harry, our newest member.

"Fang, you are taking Drake, Gazzy, and Iggy to a party for Samuel Jansen. He is the middle most child and has two friends that will also be there. Lissa Johansen and Bridget Blue are his best friends and they will attend the formal party. Please dress nicely." He said and let me go.

I walked out nodding. I walked to Iggy's side and handed him the folder. He looked inside and frowned.

"Will there be hot girls there?" He asked.

"Most likely, now we need to go suit shopping. No disguises this time." I said as we got to our motor cycles.

"Okay, just gotta tell that to Drake." He said as he pulled his helmet over his strawberry blonde hair.

I don't know how he got it from our mother but he did. I pushed some of my black hair out of my face and put my helmet on.

"Oh yeah, Drake's coming with us." I said and sped off towards home.

* * *

**Okay! So officially, I screwed up my Microsoft Office Word! Y****AY! I tried in Spanish, I fixed _that. _But when I used Dutch I screwed it up! Heh, you guys'll find out in a later chapter but I really screwed up Word. Now it thinks I'm Dutch!**

**I am going to put up some other chapters really quickly and you'll hopefully love them.**

**Kirby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spy Identification: Amy Mirai**

**Branch: Avian**

**Age: 18**

**Date of Birth: December 10****th****, 1995**

* * *

I held onto my helmet as I walked into Jeb's office.

"Yes Jeb, dear?" I said, annoyed.

My flock is made of Envy, our hypnotist; Ryan, our fighting expert; Ginger, our disguise expert; X, my brother and our gun expert; Yuu, my little sister figure and our best knife thrower; and Barry, our youngest member and the hacker of our flock.

He handed me a file and I opened it.

"You and X are to go to Samuel Jansen's birthday party and find out something about his family. There may be a few people there that are close to him like Lissa Johansen and Bridget Blue. You have to dress formally and be careful." He said as I walked out the door to X.

He sat up and looked at me.

"We're going to a formal party. Now let's get our asses in gear, it's in two days." I said walking out to my Comoro.

He nodded and got in.

"Okay, we need to go home now." I muttered and drove off.

* * *

**One other and maybe a few more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spy Identification: Annalessa Matthews**

**Branch: Feline **

**Age: 16**

**Date of Birth: June 18****th****, 1997**

* * *

I walked in on my undercover team and sighed.

"Hey Juno and Fredrick? Anything new on our assignment?" I asked as I pulled out my formal wear for Sam's birthday party tonight.

"We have to find out what Sam's mum is up to Lessa. We also found out that that Jeb Batchelder guy just sent out some of everyone in his team." Fredrick said in his British accent as he typed on the computer.

"I know, I know. Batchelder really needs to get his crews together. They've been feudin' since forever!" Juno said with her Southern accent as she got out her dress.

"Simple disguises are our best option. Sam needs to tell us anything. I don't care if we have to get him drunk in order to get it. I want to know." I said as I took off my clothes and put on different under garments.

I pulled my strapless blue dress and covered up my tail and ears. I put on a pair of heels and walked over to Fredrick and smiled.

"Great work on hacking into Itex. Find anything you can while Juno and I are gone." I said as Juno walked out in her dress.

It fell just over her tail and she had her ears covered. Her dress was a pretty pale purple and had on white heels.

"Time to get this party started!" She exclaimed and we left for Sam's place.

When we arrived I got out of my car and smiled. Time for the hunter to be the hunted. I walked into the foyer and saw Sam.

"Sam!" I called and waved to him.

My alias was Amy Jaggier and Juno was Bella Jaggier. We were supposed to get close to Sam over a period of three months. I had of course gotten to him through Lissa and Bridget.

He smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey Amy, I'm so glad you could make it!" He exclaimed and hugged me.

I pulled back and smiled at him.

"So how old are you turning now Sam?" I asked, not really sure what to say.

"Oh, I'm turning seventeen. My mother got me a car." He said.

"Cool, what kind?" I asked, now virtually interested.

"I got a '87 Mustang." He said with a smile.

"Really, that's awesome!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly I saw a girl with long red hair run over. It was Lissa and she had a hot pink dress on. It was cut so you could see the sides over boobs and had hot pink stilettos on.

"Hey Lissa." Sam and I said together.

"Hi you guys! This is a rocking party Sam! Want to go dance?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'll see you later Amy." He called as he was led away to the dance floor.

I pressed the device in my ear and contacted Fredrick.

"I lost him. He was led away by the red head. I was almost going to ask him if I could wander the house." I muttered into the mouth piece.

"You've got all night Lessa. You've got to let loose some things girl. Now get something to drink. I'm still hacking into the firewalls of Itex. Don't bother me again!" He said with a laugh.

I let go and looked around for some punch. I found some and smelled it. Spiked, never a good thing. I grabbed a glass of water and walked around for a bit.

I crashed into an unfamiliar person and tumbled to the ground. I looked up and saw Iggy of the avian branch. He smiled at me and knelt beside me.

"I'm sorry miss…" He trailed off.

"Amy, Amy Jaggier. It's not entirely your fault; I wasn't watching where I was going." I explained and grabbed a napkin to wipe the water off the front of my dress.

"I'm sorry Amy, I wasn't watching and you spilled your drink…" He said with furrowed eyebrows.

I smiled at him and he stared at me.

"James, what are you doing?" A boy with black hair said from behind 'James'.

I gently took the napkin from his hands and dabbed the front of my dress. His face reddened and he looked away from the somewhat low neckline of the dress. It only showed some cleavage…

"James, Aaron is waiting for us at home." The dark haired boy, Fang, I recognized, said.

"Wait, can I at least have a dance from you James?" I asked with an innocent look on my face.

My ear piece buzzed and I answered.

"Lessa, we have a problem. All three avian groups are busting in like I am. This isn't good. You need to get out of there before the Lupine Branch storms the place looking for you and Juno. Get out of there now!" He said and hung up.

"Shit." I muttered.

"What was that?" 'James' asked.

"Oh, I just have to go. First I need to get my sister." I said and took off into the crowd.

He grabbed my wrist and looked at me.

"Will I see you again?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I don't know. I hope so." I said and took off.

"Bella, dad called. There's a problem at home." I said as I grabbed Juno's hand and ran out to my car.

I saw Fang and his crew, Max and hers, and Amy along with her younger brother. I hopped into my car and Juno got in beside me.

I put my car in reverse and drove like a mad man out of the place. When I arrived at the house I parked in the garage and ran inside the house to the control room.

"Status updates Fredrick." I said and pulled off my dress.

I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a white blouse, and a pair of combat boots. I walked out as I was putting on a hat and strapped my knives, gun, and arrow sheaf to my waist. I then pulled my bow over my head and settled it on my shoulder.

"Well, Itex hasn't found us yet. But the Avian's sure have and they are really pissed off." Fredrick said once I stood behind him.

"Well then, prepare for hell guys." I said and pulled my bow off my shoulder.

Juno pulled her gun out and cocked it.

"Those bastards don't know what's goin' to happen to them when they get here." She said and sat by the door.

"Gotta deal with this shit again don't we Lessa?" Fredrick muttered and brought out a knife.

"Well, we just gotta fuck up sometimes? Right guys?" I said as I loaded my bow with an arrow.

* * *

**Like the cliffy? I had to think of something so don't hate me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spy Identification: Maximum Ride**

**Branch: Avian**

**Age: 16**

**Date of Birth: March 14****th****, 1997**

* * *

**Earlier during the party.**

* * *

I sat beside Harrowle as she drank some water. I grabbed the hem of my dress and got up.

"I'm going to go dance sister dear. If you want to find me you know what to do." I said and walked into the huge crowd.

I tried to find someone to dance with but I failed to find a partner.

"Would you like to dance?" A voice slurred behind me.

I turned and found our target, Samuel Jansen himself.

"Umm, sure?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

He smiled and then took my hand. Then he put his other hand on my ass. I grabbed it and put it on my waist and almost glared at him.

"Come on baby… Let's go to my room to have some _fun." _He slurred.

I pushed him off of me and walked away. My earpiece went off and I gently pressed on it to answer.

"Max, there's been a breech in the security three other times. We haven't been caught, but it looks like it was the Feline Branch that triggered the alarm. But you have to get out of there before the Lupine Branch finds that we're in on this too." Nudge said.

"Aww fuck." I muttered and walked to my sister's side.

"I heard. Everyone is headed for the door. Now let's get our asses out of here." Harrowle said and led me to the door.

I slid into my car and saw Fang and part of his crew, Amy and her brother, and Annalessa with Juno. I floored the gas and sped home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spy Identification: Annalessa Matthews**

**Branch: Feline**

**Age: 16**

**Date of Birth: June 18****th****, 1997**

* * *

I pulled back and waited for the door to be broken down. When it did I was surprised to find the Lupine Branch running in. I saw that they had guns and were taking our equipment out. I launched an arrow into an Erasers eye and pulled back another arrow.

One of them had Juno in its arms and smiled evilly at me.

"Let her go!" I shouted.

It shook its head and ran off. I turned to find Fredrick in another Erasers arms and it ran off too. They left me alone and ran off, taking my team to Itex.

I dropped to my knees and sobbed. My team, my family was taken from me. There was no way I could get them back on my own.

I stood up shakily and brushed myself off. I found my cell phone and looked at the picture on the screen. I looked away and stuffed it into my pocket.

I walked into my room and put all my clothes in it and closed it. I had to find Max's crew, Fang's crew, and Amy's crew before they were hurt as badly as I was.

I put my things in the trunk and sped towards Max's place. I opened my door and saw no one was coming outside.

I very carefully approached the door. I was about to knock when Max opened the door and pointed a gun at my forehead.

"Go Annalessa, we don't need you here right now." She growled.

"Wait, before you send me off. I need your help." I pleaded.

"You have five minutes." She said.

"When Juno and I got back from Sam's stupid party we had to get ready just in case your crew or someone else attacked us. Well," I bit my lip choking back a sob, "The Lupine Branch attached us and took Juno and Fredrick. I-I need to get them back from Itex." I sobbed then broke down into tears.

Max lowered her gun and hugged me.

"Shh, we'll get them back Annalessa. I promise you we will." She said and stroked my hair, like she would do when we were little and best friends.

I pulled back and sniffled.

"Max, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Lessa… What is it?" She asked as she led me inside.

"C-Can I stay with you until we get my people out?" I asked quietly.

She smiled and hugged me.

"Sure thing, I would do anything for an old friend." She said.

"Thanks, I have my clothes in my car if you don't mind." I said as we walked back to my car.

She grabbed my suitcase and led me into the house. I saw Angel tap Nudge's shoulder and she turned.

"Max, what's the Feline Branch leader doing here?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"She's staying with us because the Lupine Branch took her crew. Evidently the Lupine Branch is working for Itex. We need to find out what they're up to and stop them. Nudge, in the morning I want you and Ella to run security checks on Itex. Blue, Treem, and Harrowle, I want you guys to find out what Fang's crew is up to. Charline, Plermi, Angel, and Mint, you girls get to make some disguises so we can get around the Lupine's." Max ordered.

Everyone nodded and walked into their respected bed rooms. I frowned and then sighed.

"I guess I'll take the couch." I said and settled on the couch.

"Oh, you can come share my room with me Lessa. I have a day bed that you can use." She said and brought my suitcase into her room.

"M-Max, I can't just invade your space. I can sleep just as well on a couch as I can in a regular bed." I said as she took my wrist and dragged me into her room.

She pulled out the bed underneath hers and put it on the other side of the room. I opened my mouth to protest again, but she shoved me forwards onto the bed.

"Sleep as long as you like but wake up before noon. I want to discuss what we have to do to get Fredrick and Juno back. But before that, are there any other teams?" Max asked.

"N-No, my team was the only team left. We've been doing our job since we were six. Our team _used _to be as big as yours, but they've either been captured or killed in the past ten years. We were the only three _useful _agents left." I said as tears stung my eyes.

"We _will _find them and we _will _bring everyone home." Max said as she held onto my shoulder.

I nodded and laid down on the mattress, letting sleep over take me.

* * *

**Awww. It's so sweet! Just please Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spy Identification: Nicholas Kidman**

**Branch: Avian**

**Age: 16**

**Date of Birth: June 13****th****, 1997**

* * *

I stood from my desk and looked at Harry.

"What did you say?" I asked curiously.

"W-Well, t-the Feline agents Annalessa Matthews, Juno Venus, and Fredrick Cooper were attacked earlier this evening. The Lupine Branch only took Matthews team members and left her. I think Itex is behind it all. Haven't you realized that the Feline Branch has been getting small over the years? I mean, some of them have died on missions, but mainly they've been disappearing off the face of the Earth." He explained.

"Are you suggesting that one of our rival branches is working for our main enemy?" Iggy said as he turned around from the work table that held a new bomb.

Harry nodded as Drake came in with a dreamy look on his face. Dylan looked over at his twin and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" He asked his twin.

"I met the most drool worthy girl tonight…" He said as he sat down with the look still plastered on his face.

I smiled and shook my head.

"She was… Perfect." He sighed.

"Someone's been bitten by the love bug!" Gazzy sang.

Drake turned to him and glared.

"I wouldn't be talking Gazzy. I saw you with that African girl. You were star struck the whole way down." He growled.

"Hey, at least you didn't see what happened to Iggy." I muttered.

"Oh, what happened?" Gushed Drake.

Iggy blushed and looked at the ground. I smirked, knowing that he would spill the details from last night.

"I met a girl at the party…" He muttered.

"Oh, who was she?" Drake asked with raised eye brows.

"S-she had long brown hair and was wearing a strapless blue dress. Her hair was piled up and she had the bluest eyes. I think…"

"I think that you're in love!" Gazzy bellowed.

Iggy blushed and bowed his head. Drake, Dylan, Matthew, Marcus, Frank, Harry, and Ari all laughed and slapped high-fives. I nodded then walked out of the room. I saw a flash and glared.

Blue, Treem, and Harrowle got out of our bushes and left. I motioned for Frank, Matthew, and Marcus to go and get them.

"Fang, what was that?" Gazzy asked quietly.

I shook my head and put my finger up to my lips as I heard struggling.

"Let me go _usted enfermo__, __bastardo__retorcido__! __Voy a cortar__las pelotas__y__asegurarse de que nunca__se puede tener__hijos!" _Harrowle yelled at Frank in Spanish.

"Jesus woman, could you yell in _English _please?" Frank asked as he rubbed his left ear with his free hand.

She grinned and slapped his back.

"Nope! I live to yell in Spanish baby. I am just a Latino for you." She laughed as she kicked her feet back and forth.

I looked at Matthew who had an unconscious Blue over his shoulders and groaned.

"What did she do?" I grumbled as he set her onto the couch.

"She tried to decapitate me with a tree. I had to knock her out or else she would try and bomb this place." He murmured as he left to get an ice pack.

"Great idea! I could get the gun powder and blow this place to smithereens!" Harrowle laughed.

"Oh God, someone shut her up!" Iggy complained.

Frank gently pinched her vein and she fell asleep. I laughed and Marcus came in with a screaming Treem in his arms. She had a bleeding side.

I ran over and pulled out a rag.

"What happened to her?" I asked quietly and pressed it to her side.

She whimpered and started to speak.

"_Ik was__in de zijkant__geschoten door__de__Lupine__Branch__. __Ze hadden__iemand__op ons te wachten__. __Ik beschermde__je stomme__-agent __hier__en__hij besloot om__me__aangepakt__omlaag na de__kogel raakte__me__.__"_ She said and winced as I put more pressure on her side.

I raised and eyebrow because I couldn't understand her at all. She cleared her throat and sighed.

"I mean, I was shot in the side by the Lupine Branch. They had someone waiting for us. I was protecting your stupid agent here and he decided to tackled me down after the bullet hit me." She whispered.

I nodded and made my way to the back of the house. I heard her scream and cry. I sighed and picked up the land line. I dialed and number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello ?"

"Max, get your agents here right now. We've been compromised. All of us." I said and hung up.

* * *

**Word is still screwed up! Review!**

**Translations: _Ik was__in de zijkant__geschoten door__de__Lupine__Branch__. __Ze hadden__iemand__op ons te wachten__. __Ik beschermde__je stomme__-agent __hier__en__hij besloot om__me__aangepakt__omlaag na de__kogel raakte__me__.: I  
was shot in the side by the Lupine Branch. They had someone waiting for us. I  
was protecting your stupid agent here and he decided to tackled me down after the  
bullet hit me._**

**_Actually, look up the meaning to the first one too. I don't want to freak out some other much younger viewers. Lovels!_**

**_Kirby_**


End file.
